


Wherebouts (Dear Professor)

by slotumn



Series: Wherever the Wind May Take Us [18]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Character Study, F/M, Happy Ending, Idiots in Love, Letters, Post-Golden Deer Route (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), no beta we die like Glenn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:07:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22643857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slotumn/pseuds/slotumn
Summary: With her love and trust to guide him, he whisked her away, across the sea. It is unknown where they went.Or...so the stories say.A.K.A. Lysithea and Claude write letters to Professor Byleth, from Morfis
Relationships: Lysithea von Ordelia/Claude von Riegan
Series: Wherever the Wind May Take Us [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1593274
Kudos: 20
Collections: Slotumn Portfolio





	1. Chapter 1

Dear Professor Byleth,

I hope you have been well. 

The recent few months have been eventful for the two of us, to say the least. You must have heard that we've taken off across the sea by now. I know the lack of contact and updates might have caused some worry, but there's truly no need for that. 

We are currently writing this from Morfis, and I've just been discharged from the hospital where I got surgery, after confirming that my Crests are gone, once and for all.

And I wanted to write to you, to express all the gratitude that I couldn't give you before leaving Fódlan.

Back then, I was always afraid of making regrets. Knowing I would die early meant that I had to get everything accomplished as fast as possible, and if I got attached to something unnecessary-- that would only come back to hurt everyone in the end. So I forced myself to only look forward, never around. 

Entering the Academy was only a means to an end as well, at least at first. I didn't want to, or intend to, get friendly with anyone there, and I tried really hard to think of it as something that would simply pass by while I focused on more important things.

Then you started teaching our class. To be honest, I thought you were unnerving and your qualifications for the job was...questionable at best. But even though you didn't speak much outside of class and spent way too much money on fishing bait or plant fertilizers, you turned out to be the best teacher I've ever had-- always so attentive to each one of our strengths and weaknesses, likes and dislikes.

And even though I didn't want to admit it at first, I started growing fond of my classmates thanks to your quiet guidance and encouragement. I got to live in the present, and my enjoyment of it all-- study group sessions where we didn't end up studying much, going to the market together and looking at things we probably wouldn't buy, grumbling while we did barn chores, being a part of Golden Deer-- scared me. Yet I don't think I would have wanted it any other way, both back then and now.

When the war started, I did have nights where I resented getting caught up in, well, everything. My parents would have gotten involved regardless of whether I attended Officer's Academy or not, but...there were times when it felt like my connection with you and Claude only painted a target on our family name and put more burden on their shoulders. 

It wasn't actually either of your faults, of course, but childishly enough, there were times when I wished it was so I would have something, someone, specific to blame. Even though it wouldn't have changed anything. I suppose the human mind is strange and irrational like that.

What hurt most, however, was that even as I believed in the future we fought for, I knew I wouldn't get to be a part of it. The prospect of no other child having to suffer like I did should have been enough to make me rest easy-- but it wasn't, mostly because of that pesky thing called love.

I don't even remember when I fell in love with him, but I did (partially due to your matchmaking skills, I suppose), and no matter how I looked at it, it wasn't going to work out. 

Until it did, and...I know you must've tried to keep it on the down low, but Claude recently told me all about your help, both during his short time as king and after his abdication. Funding Crest research, opening Linhardt and Professor Hanneman's laboratory, supporting the journey to Dagda to find Catherine for a Crest sample, even seeking out that Morfisian alchemist in Ailell. 

It wouldn't be an exaggeration to say none of this would have been possible without you. 

I can't ever hope to pay back this debt directly, but-- do you remember what you told us the day after the ball? The class pestered you about whether you had a special someone, and you said you didn't, not in a romantic way. But you did say we were all special to you, because we were your students, and that you wanted nothing more than for us to be happy. 

And right now, I'm happy, Professor. So much so that I'm a little bit afraid all this might be a dream I'll wake up from at any minute. 

But I know it's not, and I'm determined to use this opportunity to live a good life without regrets-- not from detachment, but from fulfillment, like you helped us learn. 

Thank you for everything. 

Forever your student, 

Lysithea

P.S.: I am attaching what's called "photos" of Morfis and the two of us-- they aren't paintings drawn by an artist, they're direct momentary captures of reality by machines called "cameras." Impressive, aren't they?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Instead of finishing Pages in the Wind, I may just opt for doing these one-shots where how Claude found a cure is briefly described then passed by, because I'm too damn lazy to do multi-chaptered works.
> 
> Although I may add an extra chapter to this one-- a letter from Claude where he discusses how he feels about abdicating and all that.
> 
> This work may or may not get an illustration of that photo she references in the P.S., depending on how busy the artist (@denpring) is.


	2. Chapter 2

Dear Teach,

How's things been?

It's been a while since I've sent a letter like this, and Goddess am I glad that I don't need to be stuffy with honorifics and formal language now!

Anyway, where to start with everything that's happened...

Long story short, it worked. Lysithea's Crests are gone, and she'd going to live, according to the doctors at the hospital. They sure took their time confirming it, though-- she had to stay hospitalized for six extra weeks after the surgery so they can do blood tests. Our favorite pint-sized powerhouse was ready to blow the place up by the end of the second week (and I don't blame her). 

Honestly, throughout the whole thing, I was scared out of my mind. When I scheme, I always have multiple backups and contingency plans-- preparing for failure is necessary for success. 

But I didn't have any of that for this one. It was all or nothing, and if it failed, I don't know what I would have done, Teach, I really don't. I love her too much to imagine a life alone. 

And it's so strange, to be around and in love with someone without calculating everything and putting up a million barriers and puzzles. I haven't felt this way since I was a young boy, when I just wanted to be acknowledged and loved back by the people I gave my own affections to, but...well, you know the rest.

As for what to do from now on...

We decided we're going to travel the world. See new perspectives, meet people from all walks of life, bring them together, hopefully make this world a better and more tolerant place.

A lot of things have changed, but that wish has stayed the same, and I'm going to continue pursuing it-- not as a leader or king, but simply as myself. 

And the best part is that I get to do this with the woman I love more than anything else. She's just as eager to see what kind of new magic (and sweets) the rest of the world has to offer as I am, so...catching multiple birds with one arrow, isn't it?

Right now the first place on our list is Albinea-- not a land very hospitable to human populace, I heard, but the rare flora and fauna definitely warrants a look. Who knows, maybe some of them can be used for concocting new types of poison. (I suppose I won't have much use for them, now that I'm away from any high positions of power that would require such dangerous schemes, but I'll send you the recipe and materials if you want!)

We'll try to stop by Fódlan and Almyra at some point, too, since we still have to, well...officially meet each others' families and such. We're going to have to be discreet about it, though-- Lys doesn't want prying eyes around us. 

All in all, I'm happier and more satisfied with life than I've ever been, Teach. Never thought it could be like this, but here I am.

And perhaps it's not my place to say something like this after I left you to rule over Fódlan while I ran off on my own, but...I hope you're happy, too. You helped so many people through difficult times, made us better, and didn't even ask for anything in return. 

I'm truly grateful to know someone like you, and even though I always said I don't like relying on gods-- if such things as divinity exists, I hope they bless you with all that you deserve. 

Thank you, sorry, and thank you again.

Your favorite house leader and brother-in-arms, 

Claude 

P.S.: I know Lysithea already attached some photos in her letter, but the next time you meet our classmates, show this one to them without any context. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And I ended up writing Claude's letter. "I love my tiny magic nuke gf" Claude is my favorite Claude to write, I think.


End file.
